Palpatine/Relationships
The relationships of Palpatine from the Star Wars universe. Friends and Allies Darth Plagieus Palpatine met Magister Hugo Damask during Bon Tapalo's election. It was Hugo who persuaded Palpatine to murder his family in order to liberate himself. Afterwards, Hugo revealed that he is Darth Plagieus the Dark Lord of the Sith and leader of the Sith Order, and asked the boy if he would like to become his apprentice. Palpatine accepted and was renamed Darth Sidious, and trained in the ways of the Dark side of the Force by his master. It was Plagieus's funding and control of Damask Holdings that made most of Sidious's plans possible. When Plagieus was injured in an attack by one of his enemies in the Senate, Palpatine became the de facto leader of the Sith Order. On the eve of becoming Supreme Chancellor, Sidious murdered his master in his sleep and became the official leader of the Sith Order. Darth Maul Palpatine kidnapped Maul from his mother when he was an infant. After becoming the leader of the Sith Order, Palpatine took the Nightbrother on as his apprentice and trained the Dathormirian in the ways of the Sith. He mistreated him, however, merely seeing him as a tool that will obey his every command. When Maul was defeated and seemingly killed by Obi-Wan Kenobi, Palpatine felt no real loss and simply replaced Maul with another apprentice. When Maul resurfaced with his brother Savage Opress, Palpatine saw the pair as a rival splinter faction and took Maul prisoner after murdering Oppress. The Nightbrother later escaped and fled to Malacor to obtain the Sith Holocron in the Sith Temple there. Sidious later had Darth Vader dispatch the Eighth Brother to hunt him and the Holocron down. Count Dooku/Darth Tyranus After Maul's defeat on Naboo, Palpatine took Dooku in as his second apprentice. Together, the pair created the Separatist Crisis and the Clone Wars. He also allowed Tyranus to train both General Grievous and Asajj Ventress. When Anakin finally defeated Dooku, Palpatine urged Anakin to kill him. In the end, Dooku was just a tool Palpatine used to convert Anakin into a Sith Lord. Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader Palpatine desired to have Anakin as his apprentice, since day one both due to the fact that Anakin's Force potential was high and because he saw a lot of his younger self in the boy. Anakin idolized Palpatine from the start. When Anakin finally became Vader, Palpatine finally unleashed the final phase of Darth Bane's Grand Plan and told Yoda Vader would be more powerful than either of them. After Vader became a cyborg, Palpatine's faith in Vader was temporarily shaken due to sensing Vader was still between worlds. His faith in Vader was restored when Vader proved that becoming a cyborg had strengthened him instead of weakening him during the Subjugation of Kashyyyk. His faith in Vader was strong to the point where he allowed Vader to found and train the entire Imperial Inquisition. His faith in Vader made him underestimate Luke Skywalker's positive influence on Vader and made him not take the matter seriously until it was too late. Grand Moff Tarkin Like Vader, Tarkin was one of Palpatine's most trusted followers. When Palpatine used his emergency powers to pass the Sector Governance Decree, a law that created the position of Moff and Planetary Governor, Tarkin became the first Moff. After Palpatine declared himself Emperor, Tarkin became the first Grand Moff and Palpatine placed him in charge of the entire Outer Rim and the construction of the Death Star. Enemies Mace Windu Like Anakin, Mace respected Palpatine due to not succumbing to the corruption in the Senate. However, after the existence of Darth Sidious was revealed to the Jedi Order Mace agreed to keep a closer eye on the Senate and by the final days of the Clone Wars Mace began to realize that Palpatine was too good to be true. After Palpatine was revealed to be the Dark Lord of the Sith, Mace tried to kill him only to be stopped by Anakin. Ironicly, Mace was the reason that the Old Jedi Order and the Old Galactic Republic were destroyed because Mace's extremism enabled Palpatine to convert Anakin to the way of the Sith and gave him the pretext he needed to activate Clone Protocal 66 and then declare himself Emperor. Yoda Yoda got along well with Palpatine. However, by the final days of the Clone Wars, Yoda began to realize that the Chancellor was not what he seemed. After the Execution of Order 66, Yoda learned that Palpatine was Darth Sidious, the Dark Lord of the Sith who was behind all the trouble the Sith Order had been causing for thirteen years. He decided to kill the new Emperor. He failed but managed to gain an insight about the Banite Sith and escape. Palpatine never bothered to look for him. His not looking for Yoda proved to be the mistake that would destroy him because Yoda would go on to train Luke Skywalker, who brought about the event that would undo Darth Bane's Grand Plan: The Return of the Jedi. Obi-Wan Kenobi Obi-Wan did not think much of Palpatine even after the existence of Darth Sidious was revealed, being the first to realize that the Chancellor was too good to be true. However, Obi-Wan began to become alarmed by Palpatine's increasingly dictatorial authority. These insights later saved his life. After the Execution of Order 66 and the Declaration of a New Order, Obi-Wan discovered that Palpatine was the Dark Lord of the Sith. After Obi-Wan went into exile, Palpatine, unlike Vader, made no attempt to find him due to regarding him as not worth it. This proved to be a mistake that would become his undoing. Padmé Amidala Like her husband, Padmé saw Palpatine as a mentor and respected him for not succumbing to the corruption in the Senate. However, during the final days of the Clone Wars, Padmé began to realize that the Supreme Chancellor was too good to be true, and joined the Delegation of 2,000, a group that opposed the Chancellor's growing dictatorial authority. During one such meeting, Padmé reminded the others that Palpatine had a supermajority in the Senate on his side and even went so far as to suggest turning to the Jedi Order for support. The others, however, felt that that was too extreme and, naively, believed that the Petition of 2,000 would convince him to moderate his police state tactics and seek a diplomatic solution to the Clone Wars since it would show him that opposition to his methods was growing. When Palpatine declared the Birth of the Galactic Empire and proclaimed himself Emperor, Padmé realized with horror that Palpatine had used the war to establish a monarchy with himself as the monarch and warned Bail not to speak out against him because she knew it was too soon. She was horrified when Obi-Wan revealed to her that the new Emperor was Darth Sidious. Her twins would go on to bring Palpatine down. Bail Organa Bail Organa initially supported Palpatine. But as the Supreme Chancellor increasingly used his emergency powers to amass dictatorial powers, Bail realized that the Chancellor was not what he seemed. When Palpatine declared himself Emperor, Bail wanted to protest but was stopped by Padmé. Padmé advised him to be patient, telling him that Palpatine had the government in his hands and the people on his side which doomed any rebellion at this stage to failure and would just be used by the new Emperor to destroy the Senate and what remained of the bureaucracy he had been force to preserve in order to retain control of the galaxy. Bail knew she was right. Afterwards, he laern from Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi that Palpatine was a Sith Lord. When the pair's attempts to destroy the Sith failed, he helped them escape into exile. After Padme died, he took in Leia and raised her as his own. Bail later recruited Ahsoka Tano and had her establish the Rebel Network, a collection of Rebel cells, to undermine Palpatine until it was time for open rebellion. Ahsoka Tano Like her then-mentor Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka initially respected Palpatine, but the two became enemies after she left the Jedi Order; after Palpatine declared himself Emperor, Ahsoka helped Bail Organa create the Rebel Network. Mon Mothma Like Padme and Bail, Mon initiallly respected Palpatine for not succombing to the corruption that plagued the Galactic Senate and the Republic bureaucracy. However this respect was shattered as the Surpreme Chancellor used the emergency powers granted to him during the Clone Wars to obtain increasingly dictitorial powers. Mon joined the Delegation of 2,000 to draft a petition to demand an end to the Clone Wars and his police state tactics. When the Chancellor declared himself Emperor, Mon, like Bail, pledged to dedicate her life to restoring the Republic and democracy that the new Emperor destroyed. When the Rebel Network Bail created became the Rebel Alliance, Mon became it's leader. When she learned about the Death Star II and how Palpatine would be onboard during his completion, Mon approved orders to attack due to seeing it as a chance to finally overthrow him. When the Rebel Alliance won the Battle of Endor and became the New Galactic Republic, Mon became it's first Chancellor. Chancellor Mon dedicated herself to ensureing that the New Republic never succombed to the same incredible corruption and dangerous complacency that made the Birth of the Galactic Empire possible and after the Galactic Concordance was signed, she relinquished the emergency powers she was granted and passed the Military Disarmenat Act. She also allowed Leia Organa to create and lead the Resistance to keep the First Order in check. Leia Organa Like her brother, Leia hated the Emperor from her earliest days. Bail raised her to be dedicated to overthrowing the Emperor and restoring the Republic he had destroyed. He also taught her to keep these sentiments to herself so Alderaan would not get in trouble. When Leia was discovered to be a Rebel, Palpatine used her allegiance as a pretext to do what he always intended; to dissolve the Imperial Senate permanently and destroy what was left of the Old Republic's bureaucracy and make himself an absolute monarch. Luke Skywalker Unlike his father Anakin Skywalker, Luke hated Palpatine from an early age. When Luke's existence was discovered, Palpatine supported Vader's decision to convert him into a Sith Lord. Palpatine tried to bring Luke over to his side the same way he brought Anakin to it, but Luke saw through it and refused. Angered, Palpatine tried to kill him, but Vader became Anakin again and killed him. Category:Relationships